phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Blogs
Too extreme putting a policy like this up for one of this wiki's best features limiting it like this isn't fair. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 07:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please understand that we're not limiting your right to speech, we're just trying to move it to another location. Once the Message Board gets more users on it, it will be just as fun as the blogs it is replacing. Blogs were originally meant for our users to get their opinions of the show heard. It has turned into a chat room. This is an abuse of what the feature was meant for. It is running main namespace (regular article) edits out of our recent changes page. This is a page that many people use to see what other users are editing to try and get inspired to edit themselves. We are trying to get back to our roots and become an encyclopedia for Phineas and Ferb instead of a message board or chat room. :If you haven't already been there, check out the Message Board, register, and start posting. You'll find that if everyone starts using it, it will be just as fun as the blogs, just in a different place. —Topher (talk) 07:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Bowser101. and we DO talk about the episodes when theres new ones. I feel moveing us is harsh, now i agree that crazy blogs shouuld be cut back but i feel that yall should just tell them to tone it down instead of the rest of us haeing to move Team Doofenshmirtz 19:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Improvement suggestions Renaming blogs Just so we have it on record, I had to add the Renaming blogs section after I saw what happens when a blog with a lot of comments is moved: every comment is moved separately and shows up as a new entry in the Recent changes list. The blog in question had over 500 comments in it. I've already reported this to Wikia. If they fix the system so that when a blog is moved, the comment moves no longer are logged in the Recent changes, then this section would no longer be necessary. As of right now, it is. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Voting Cast your vote for or against this page becoming policy for the wiki. Whether casting a vote for or against, all votes must state why they support or oppose it, rather casting a simple "yes" or "no" vote. All votes must be signed or they will be considered invalid. Voting will begin at 00:00 UTC on April 16, 2010 and end at 23:59 UTC on April 29, 2010. * Support: I'm completely in favor of this policy. This is supposed to be a Phineas and Ferb encyclopedia, not a message board, as we already have the message board for that. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 18:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' or No Team Doofenshmirtz 18:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''This will help the wiki too get more like a wiki, and not a chat. Emilkris33 10:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: I Support this because this is a wiki not a chat room, but we should make the message board more noticeable (because I sadly just learned about it.) Hunter 710 02:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *'''Support: A few months ago, there really weren't any alternatives to using blogs. Some of the blog comments were even saying, "why isn't there anyone here right now having a live chat with me?" Now we do have more appropriate places for conversations: IRC for real-time chat, the message board for varied subjects with the ability to add text effects and to direct how the conversations flow, and even Twitter for short messages. Blogs can now return to more of what they were designed for. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Vote was four in favor and one opposed. This policy candidate has been adopted as an official policy of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) TOO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Making shipping "Off-limits" is going way too far! I thought you guys even said that was one thing that would never be used to fight the wars!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 19:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with Bowser! Team Doofenshmirtz 21:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Bowser, first of all, this has been an official policy for about a month now. And second of all, if you had reservations with the policy, you should have voted against it during the voting period (which, according to your Contributions history, you were on the Wiki during as evidenced by your edits on April 17th). As it was, Team Doof was the only user who voted against the policy, thus why it was approved. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Please allow me to state a fact:1 out of every 3 blogs is shipping/random/personal announcements. Is this a problem, 'cause I'm a huge random fan! 12:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Opinions/Theories About the Show and Spongebob/KCA What's wrong with talking about theories about the show? I know some people were immature, but it isn't fair for the people that were being mature. Also, the KCA/Spongebob 2011 stuff was the exact same as the 2010: People couldn't accept that SB won. I think that having "no Spongebob" blogs should be in the policy so these wars don't start. Tpffan5196 03:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : That's a little too specific, no? And isn't that considered "off-topic", considering we're /not/ the SpongeBob Wiki, last I checked, at least. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Forget the KCA/Spongebob stuff. I meant the stuff where people are beating each other up for liking a show that someone else hates and arguing about it on a P&F wiki. I think blogs like that should be banned. Tpffan5196 03:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) My view about personal information in blogs Right now, the Personal announcements that are listed in the Off-topic subjects section are being interpreted as "no personal information allowed at all". That's been bugging me because it didn't seem right, but I couldn't figure out why. I finally made time to read the policy and dredge back up the memories of what was going on here at the time. Two years ago, we had a lot of people who were spending more time chatting with others and the editing on the wiki itself was dropping off significantly. If I remember right, at one point it was something like 75% of what was in the Recent Changes list was conversations between people. Or you had to set the number of edits to view to 250 or 500 in order to get any regular edits to show up. Also as mentioned in my vote above, we really did have people that were expecting to get instant responses when they posted a blog and did leave messages along the lines of "why isn't anyone responding right now" because they were expecting the blog to be the same as a real-time chat session. Add in other blogs like "I'm leaving this wiki" or "I made 50 edits" (followed by 100 edits, 200 edits, 300 edits, 400 edits, etc.), and blogs became kind of frivolous. Also at the time, there were some new people who were using blogs to share some personal details about themselves, more than what they should for their own safety. Things like their full name and what city they live in. Our User page policy was written to address that and help protect them. The Blog policy and the creation of the Community Message Board were designed to help get this wiki back on track to make it a great source for Phineas and Ferb information and not so quite much with social networking. Blogs would then primarily be for passing on news. A couple things have changed since then. The Message Board kind of fell by the wayside once Wikia added the Chat feature, and the admins got busy and didn't keep up on things a much. There are other changes going on that are adding more social networking into the wiki itself. Because Wikia wants to add social networking features and because we swung so far towards the "no personal info at all" end, I think we need to move back towards a middle ground. People can talk about things that they're interested in, whether or not it is about Phineas and Ferb. As long as it isn't about the subjects specifically listed in the Blog policy, the User page policy or the Block policy, we should allow a wider range of topics in blogs. We would, of course, encourage a move to a different location if a blog got really active and it was "off topic", like the Chat, the Message Board or a wiki dedicated to that subject, but they wouldn't be automatically prohibited like they are now. I think loosening up on what's allowed would make for a little more friendlier atmosphere. We all love Phineas and Ferb, but we don't have to be restricted to talking about just that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this idea. The community was why I joined the wiki. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC)